


Loonateen as neighbors who hate each other

by Drunk_Lich



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Lich/pseuds/Drunk_Lich
Summary: user @lgbtgyu made me do this I am so sorry
Kudos: 7





	Loonateen as neighbors who hate each other

Mingyu opened his windows, taking in the wonderful morning air in Bad Bitches Street. He and the rest of the members have been living here forever and they’ve become accustomed to the life… of having to put up with their neighbors’ antics.

You see they are neighbors with the girl group 이달의소녀 stylized to Loona from BBC. They look like a lovely bunch of women, but they are all menphobic. This naturally upset them but they accepted it since Women Supremacy.

but it got to a very very extreme point where nobody, and I mean  _ nobody. _ Gets to rest with two eyes closed.

“Good morning Mingyu!” Vivi called out from across the street, sporting a wide smile. Her windows, however, were wide open showcasing the buffet of a meal she’s prepared and letting the scent slap Mingyu.

She was asserting her dominance in cooking once again.

“Hello!” Says Jun to Vivi in Mandarin. They start a battle of words that only experienced Chinese Speakers can follow.

“Your mom is a bear, your entire family is a bear!” “If you are so bold then why don’t you come and lick my feet instead!” “HA! You lowly martial artist can never get me to kowtow to you!”

They were a very lovely bunch of friends.

—

Jeonghan, the notorious criminal, has finally invoked karma unto himself. All of his cheating antics are now coming in the form of his house burning, him getting trapped in his home, a massive dump of garbage littering his front porch, and so much more. 

Gowon was the most notorious one, constantly sporting her innocent smile while she ruins Jeonghan’s life. She once burnt Jeonghan’s kitchen, acting all innocent and apologetic while she did nothing to stop the fire.

She also swapped Jeonghan’s hair dyes with shampoo and so now Jeonghan’s hair was a rainbow mess. He still slays, comments Haseul while she steals all of Jeonghan’s stolen knives.

Hyejoo acted indifferent, but that woman had more fire in her than meets the eye. She has the audacity to throw her garbage in Jeonghan’s front porch, every tuesday night, and walk away casually.

Jeonghan whined to Joshua, who comforts Jeonghan by feeding him the souls of the dead. Jeonghan loves Joshua, but he also loves Cheol so he keeps his love in check.

Yeojin definitely sees this and declares that threesomes are valid but not for men, hurting all three in the process.

—

Seungkwan and Gowon found a small camaraderie somehow and share stories on their front porch, sometimes Seungkwan offers oranges and lounges. They both bully Dino and Vernon in their free time, but also assault Mingyu.

Gowon even tells Seungkwan the most effective ways to tick off Yoon Jeonghan, and Seungkwan trades it with ways to annoy her members more. They are besties now but they have to act like enemies.

—

Haseul and Seungcheol hated each other’s guts at first, but that slowly died off when they talked and realized they both love their members so much so they became secret besties too.

Just kidding, it's more like frenemies Haseul still likes to eat all of Cheol’s cherries whenever she can, basically making the other always pout and sulk.

—

Wonwoo and Hyejoo apparently got along well, but that’s because their war takes place in another dimension. 

Every 3 am it is said that they fully spread their consciousness to another reality where they fight to the death and letting the loser suffer a horrid fate that doesn’t pass on to reality.

“I LOST AGAIN!” Olivia growls, her eyes shifting into a wolf’s. But Wonwoo was quicker.

He immediately drew a “Man Lover 2021” on her Go Kart and adding a small black heart as a cherry on top.

“You’ll. Pay. For. This.” She growled, fully concentrating on another round of Mario Kart, hellbent on setting him up.

—

Jun and Hyunjin fight for cat supremacy. Sometimes you’d catch them clawing each other out, or you’d catch them meowing very fucking loud at each other (sometimes even barking is included if the argument gets too hot)

It has reached the point where Jun bought cat tails when Hyunjin bought cat ears. They only get along when Wonwoo lets his cat roam free, they both huddle over the cat and feed it attention.

—

Jihoon wasn’t disturbed by the girls directly, since he was asleep 20 hours a day. They couldn’t find a perfect timing to annoy him, so they decided to make their own.

“Hey Hoshi Dokyeom,” Choerry and Jinsoul said, smiling sweetly, “Want to have a sing off?”

And so they opened a karaoke right in front of Jihoon’s room. They stole his karaoke machine and sang numerous ballads to try and outsing the other group.

Jihoon’s high pitch notes that Mariah Carey wanted to steal was suddenly unleashed, signaling that the devil has awakened.

Chuu, another being from the high pitch realm, greets her brother with her own high pitch yell. That awakens Jihoon fully, “I must eliminate my competition, Mariah and Ariana are already too much”

So began Chuu and Jihoon’s daily high pitch battle. It distrubed everyone so they formed a temporary truce and fought to make Jihoon sleep again.

—

  
  


Yeojin, by lack of words, is an imp. She steals everyone’s things and leaves them ruined. She stands in the border of both parties, wanting to cause as much chaos as she can.

She once successfully pinned the blame on Mingyu when she stole Heejin’s favorite hairclip, which ended up as Mingyu getting bullied by both his members and by Loona.

She also pinned the blame on Choerry when she stole Vernon’s oddly colored sweaters. That ended up in Vernon giving Choerry more and him somehow converting Choerry’s beliefs.

—

Yves is another hellspawn, at least for Dino.

She would casually pass by everytime Dino practices for a choreo, and once he finally finished it, he’d naturally go for a walk to buy snacks.

She would casually play the song Dino was just practicing. Chan would end up dancing in the middle of the road, almost getting hit by both Cheol and by Haseul (who were both gonna go to the forest and find a mildly toxic plant to prove a point)

—

Haseul finally gathered the girlies, plotting their endgame and to finally own Bad Bitches Street. They all agreed on their masterplan, but Yeojin accidentally opened Siri, who then opened Alexa, who started to twerk to some Megan Thee Stallion.

The girlies felt the vibe so they all started to party, suddenly transforming into pajamas and burning their masterplan into a campfire.

* _ Kidult plays in the background _ *

The boys naturally got jealous, so they also started vibing to some Post Malone and transformed into their pajamas too, challenging Loona into a sleepover contest.

First they both had a challenge on who could bake the most pies in under an hour, Loona won of course they had Vivi up in there Vivi’s a goddess wdym

then they threw the pies to the other’s house, Svt won because of DK Archery Prince, acing the pies on every window which effectively blocked Loona’s vision.

It went off for 3 days until everyone fell asleep for a week straight. Minghao suddenly rose up when nobody was looking, fully activating his God Vision.

“I see you.” He declared. Kim Lip nodded her head, “So you were one too.”

They both nodded, before they began their battle of biggest thirst trap. Nobody won, but they’ve found a deeper respect for the other. “We shall face off again sometime”

  
  
  



End file.
